Una realidad un poco diferente-tenebrosa
by Juu-chan01
Summary: Las cosas entre cell y 18 cambian un poco.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction y se me ocurrió hacerlo de cell y 18, se que se a de ver algo asi como QUE PERO ELLOS NO PUEDEN LLEVARCE BIEN jejeje o algo asi pero ya mientras avance la historia abra sorpresas muajaja ****w.**

* * *

El sol empezaba a meterse, el atardecer se miraba hermoso con el reflejo del mar que se observaba muy a lo lejos y el aroma de la brisa salada que humedecía su rostro la relajaba un poco, nunca había puesto atención a cosas tan simples como estas, pero al sentir que su vida poco a poco llegaba a su fin con cada segundo que pasaba solo la hacía pensar en todo las cosas que quería conocer. Miraba a 16 y sabía bien que en el estado que se encontraba no le faltaba mucho para que se apagara, pronto quedaría completamente sola, no podía entender cómo es que el día anterior estaba junto a su hermano bromeando, discutiendo y haciendo la búsqueda de Goku para seguir un juego que los entretuviera y ahora estuviera oculta en una isla sin su hermano porque fue devorado por una horrible criatura y que 16 este a su lado herido de muerte por tratar de salvarla de el mismo destino que su hermano.

Se sienta a lado de 16, se abraza sus piernas para disminuir un poco el frio, ya que a pesar de ser un androide aun logra sentir frió pero no era algo que le gustaba poner importancia, pero con tanta preocupación lo tomaba como un pequeño consuelo.

_-__16 tú crees que cell nos encuentre?, ya es casi de noche y ya hace bastantes tiempo que estamos en esta isla-_

16 Solo voltea a ver el suelo pensando en la pregunta que le hiso 18, el quería contestarle que cell no los encontraría, pero solo le daría una falsa esperanza, ya era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el llegara y empezara a inspeccionar las islas de esta zona y que probablemente los encuentre si hace una búsqueda completa hasta al más mínimo rincón de la isla, el podía sentir como se acercaba cada vez más, pero no quería salir de la isla por la preocupación que pudieran ser detectados.

_-¿16?-_ La joven androide llama a 16 al ver que este no respondía, y así poder sacar al gran androide de sus pensamientos.

_-No lo sé 18, no te quiero mentir pero cell esta cada vez más cerca de aquí y si llega a inspeccionar esta isla el podría en…-_

El gran androide no pudo terminar la palabra cuando empezó a sentir sus circuitos cerrarse, luchaba por mantener la conciencia sabía que si se relajaba aunque sea un poco perdería la conciencia y ya no despertaría de nuevo, a el no le asustaba morir pero no quería dejar a 18 sola, él sabía bien que ella tenía miedo y por lo menos su presencia la calmaba un poco, pero ya su vida estaba llegando a su fin. La androide al ver esto sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir era un sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca, ni siquiera cuando su hermano fue absorbido, sabía que ahora si se quedaría completamente sola y eso era lo que ella mas temía la soledad.

_-16 que te sucede, por favor dime algo-_

16 hace su mejor esfuerzo para poder decir sus últimas palabras y tenía que pensar bien en lo que le diría para al menos para poder así ayudarla hasta el final y con la conciencia casi acabada dice sus últimas palabras.

_-18..ya no me queda mucho tiempo y por favor no te preocupes….. todo saldrá bien, pase lo que pase nunca te des por vencida, recuerda luchar siempre hasta el final sin importar lo que pase y perdóname por no poder protegerte de cell, yo se que no te mereces esto ni tampoco tu hermano lo merecía, pero así es el destino, se que Gero te ha hecho mucho daño y lamento que aun lo siga haciendo a pesar de estar muerto, asi que por favor prométeme que aras todo lo que puedas para mantenerte a salvo-_

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de 18, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando el único amigo que le quedaba en la vida estaba por morir y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-16 no digas tonterías estarás bien, solo te falta un poco de descanso, no puedes dejarme sola, no puedes hacerlo-_

Pero el gran androide ya no respondió sus ojos se cerraron y la tristeza quedo grabada en su rostro, la joven androide solo miraba a 16 con desesperación, no sabía qué hacer y empezaba a sentir como sus lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

Paso unos minutos en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que debería de hacer, no quería dejar el cuerpo de 16 así nada mas, pero tampoco quería quedarse mas tiempo en ese lugar, entonces comenzó a cavar un holló en la tierra usando sus propias manos para evitar ser detectada por cell, después de un largo rato sepulto a su amigo debidamente y le dio un ultimo vistazo a su tumba antes de marcharse y caminar lejos de aquel lugar.

* * *

Cell volaba tranquilamente bajo la noche, quería encontrar a 18 pero decidió hacerlo relajadamente para así disfrutar más del momento, entraba a cada isla que encontraba y asi revisaba hasta el ultimo rincón de ella y cuando era una isla poblada buscaba en todas las casas y edificios aparte aprovechaba para absorber el bioestracto de las personas que habían dentro, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba más, lo hacía solo para aumentar un poco su fuerza y no aburrirse tanto, ya cuando se trataban de ciudades inmensas si destruía una que otra para acelerar un poco su búsqueda.

Entro a una isla tropical que era un poco más grande que las islas que había visitado con anterioridad, sabía que este sería un explora miento largo, que incluso tuvo que pensar bien en de dónde empezar, voló a unos de los extremos de las islas y así se adentro a la jungla llena de acantilados que cubría casi toda la isla, esperaba que ella se encontrara en esta isla para así ya poder perfeccionarse por completo.

Aunque a pesar de sus deseos de perfeccionarse pensaba que no estaría de más jugar un poco con ella antes absorberla, si había algo que disfrutaba mucho era causar miedo en los demás y ella no sería la acepción, ya que con 17 no pudo divertirse mucho con ella aria lo que con el no pudo, y así su malvada mente imaginaba las horribles cosas que podría hacerle.

* * *

18 ya tenía bastante tiempo caminado sin rumbo, no sabía qué hacer o para donde ir no se atrevía a salir de la isla por miedo de ser encontrada, incluso sentía que caminaba en círculos podía jurar que ya había pasado por ese árbol o aquel acantilado pero que podía esperar todo en esta isla se parecía.

La soledad que la rodeaba solo le traía malos recuerdos de algunas cosas de su pasado que recordaba muy vagamente, pero no era algo que quisiera recordar de todas maneras, ya después de tanto caminar se sentó en una piedra que estaba cerca de ella y empezó a observar las estrellas.

_¨16 porque tuviste que dejarme sola, todo es culpa de ese monstruo, no en realidad todo es culpa de ese maldito de Gero¨_

Se levanto y de nuevo comenzó su caminata, entro a un area donde los acantilados estaban llenos de arboles, estaba entrando a lo que se le podría llamar a la jungla de la isla.

Observaba cuidadosamente cada lugar de ahí, algo le decía que saliera corriendo y no volviera, se sentía como una pequeña niña asustada, quería que 16 estuviera con ella, pero sabía que él no volvería.

Ella ya no quería llorar quería ser valiente y poder afrontar todo lo que pasara, pero unos sonidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y casi de un brinco se oculta rápidamente por unos matorrales que habían cerca, su corazón latía con fuerza a sus oídos, conocía esos espeluznantes pasos chirriantes, 18 no se atrevía a mover siquiera un dedo, se había paralizado en el horror de ver lo que se acercaba, como es que no se dio cuenta de que el estaba en la misma isla que ella, ahora esta muy cerca de ella, 18 oraba por que cell no la alla mirado, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo muy lentamente para escapar pero con el miedo que tenía solo hacia movimientos algo torpes y en uno de ellos termino rompiendo una ramita ahora si sentía que su corazón se detenía.

El terrible monstruo de cell estaba seguro de que había oído algo romperse cerca de donde estaba, sin pensarla dos veces decidió ir a revisar, comenzó a mover cada uno de los arbustos que tenia adelante. ¨pudo ser un animal pero habría sentido su insignificante presencia, eso significa que estoy cerca de ella¨, la mente de cell comenzó a explorar las mas posibles posibilidades, entonces para que buscar si podía intentar otra cosa, y una sonrisa sádica adorno sus labios.

_-18 se que estas ahí porque no sales, puede que si salgas a lo mejor termino con esto rápido-_

18 no sabía qué hacer el realmente sabia que ella se encontraba cerca, pero ella jamás se entregaría, entonces empezó a gatear mas rápido con la esperanza de perderlo, pero antes de que supiera que paso sintió como la levantaban de el cuello de su blusa, y con un miedo increíble voltio hacia atrás solo para encontrarse cara a cara con cell.

Soltó un grito desesperado y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro para intentar liberarse pero era inútil.

_-SUÉLTAME, DÉJAME IR, POR FAVOR SUÉLTAME _ la joven gritaba desesperad amente.

_-JAJAJA tranquilízate 18, a que tienes tanto miedo, solo relájate_- Cell dijo con una voz casi tranquilizante pero espeluznante.

-ERES UN LOCO ENFERMO, COMO QUIERES QUE ME RELAJE, SOLO DEJAME IR-

_-No es necesario gritar puedo escucharte perfectamente mi querida 18-_ Y diciendo eso suelta a 18, la cual en cuanto cae al suelo sin voltear atrás sale corriendo pero cell rápido le bloquea el paso.

_-A donde cree que vas, creo que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que atender-_ y asi la cola de cell comienza a moverse amenazador amente de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de atacar.

18 solo retrocede unos pasos, estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo incluso se le hacía difícil moverse sentía como su cuerpo se paralizaba ante la horrible imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos y lo peor es que cell disfruta ver esa reacción en ella, lentamente el monstruo levanto una de sus manos y tomo barbilla para levantar su mirada a la suya, ella no soportaba sentir sus sucias manos en su rostro y casi como si fuera un reflejo empujo su mano lejos de ella y de nuevo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, pero esta vez cell no la detuvo, quería darle unos segundos para que corriera y asi ir tras ella, seria como el juego del gato y el raton, siendo el el depredador y ella la presa.

_-SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS MAS RAPIDO 18 PORQUE ALLA VOY JAJJAJAJA-_

18 ya no podía mas quería despertar de esta horrible pesadilla, como fue que se metió en este lio, como, su mente repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

**Y aquí termina mi primer capítulo, no fue muy largo pero ya mientras avance la historia duraran mas (creo x3), si les gusto dejen su comentario para asi continuar el fic, si me falto algo díganme para asi aprender de mis errores e ir mejorando, BYE ^.^.**


	2. Las cosas empiezan a cambiar un poco

**Hola perdona la tardanza pero no e tenido suficiente inspiración ****w, que decepción y eso que acabo de comenzar jeje, hay no espero no ir de mal en peor, tratare de proponerme algo, subir tan siquiera un capitulo por semana que sería….. Cada sábado, domingo o Lunes daré mi mejor esfuerzo aunque si me llegan los ataques de inspiración podría actualizar antes ^o^.**

* * *

.-Se escuchaban muchos sonidos los lejos y la oscuridad muy intensa era como si el destino estuviera en contra suya, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y las pequeña luces que salían de las estrellas y la luna comenzaban a desaparecer rápidamente, La oscuridad no hubiera sido un obstáculo muy grave si tan solo cell no se camuflaje ara demasiado bien entre la maleza, ¨_porque tuvo que ser de color verde_¨ se peguntaba a si misma mentalmente.

Cayó al suelo un par de veces al tropezar con rocas o ramas que aparecían de repente en su camino, su ropa ya era un desastre y su cabello estaba todo revuelto por las ramas que se enredaban a el, pero 18 no tenía tiempo de pensar en su apariencia en esos momentos, tenía que correr y buscar un lugar donde esconderse pronto, volar fue una de sus primeras ideas para su desesperado escape, pero sabía muy bien que cell se daría cuenta de ello y llegaría a ella antes de que pudiera ir a alguna parte.

* * *

.-Cell solo miraba como poco a poco se iba alejando, n

o se molestaba en ir tan deprisa tras de ella quería hacer las cosas divertidas, si bien no pudo divertirse con su hermano por la intervención de todos esas basuras, porque no juagar con ella un poco antes de llegar a la perfección, ya pasado unos 5 minutos se preparo para salir tras ella.

¨_Bien creo que ya es suficiente tiempo para que se escondiera o corriera lejos de aquí, esto será muy divertido, espero que seas cuidadosa porque una vez que te atrape olvídate que te tendré cualquier tipo de compasión_Cell pensó y con lamente completamente echa de cual era su próximo objetivo corrió disparado por donde había escapado 18.

* * *

.- 18 comenzó a sentir como cell se empezaba a acercar, venia hacia ella a una velocidad muy increíble, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar muy incontrolablemente, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente en alguna opción que le beneficiara. Observo todo lo que pudo sobre su entorno y no había lugar para esconderse. Entonces de repente su rostro asustado y desesperado cambio a uno resignado e entristecido -_Que caso tiene que corra o me esconda igual cell terminara encontrándome, no voy a darle el gusto de que se divierta con migo-_ la joven se dijo a si misma y se sentó en una roca cercana a ella mirando el suelo y abrazando sus piernas esperando a todo acabara para poder así descansar de tan horrible pesadilla.

Cell se detuvo en seco al ver a 18, le extraño demasiado verla sentada en un lugar que estuviera muy a la vista era como si ella quisiera que la encontrara fácilmente mas bien como si se estuviera entregando, aceptando que su destino ya estaba sellado.

Esto no alegro mucho a cell su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón había sido arruinado por ella, la tortura psicológica que quería darle no sería posible solo porque ella no quería entrar en su juego, pero ya sin pensarlo mas, comenzó a caminar hacia ella con una expresión de un rostro algo molesto, a lo cual 18 ni cuenta se dio ya que todo el tiempo estuvo mirando el suelo intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo a su alrededor.

-Se puede saber porque estas tan tranquila?, si no mal recuerdo estábamos teniendo un pequeño juego- le dijo cell un poco serio.

-…..-

- Que te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

-…..-

Cell al notar que aparte no de contestar nada de lo que decía ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, eso si que lo molesto bastante, si no fuera por el hecho de que la necesitaba viva ya la habría matado en ese momento ¨ Como se atreve en ignorarme, esto no se quedara asi, ya verá¨ Cell se decía mentalmente, entonces con una de sus manos sujeto un brazo de 18 y con nada de delicadeza la levanto y con su otra mano le sujeto la barbilla para que le viera a los ojos.

Los ojos de 18 expresaban miedo a pesar de sus intentos de reprimir cualquier tipo de emoción, estaba casi segura de que si ignoraba a cell, el terminaría pronto con lo que tuviera que hacer con ella y asi no tendría que sufrir mas de lo necesario, pero a como reacciono cell sabia que algo saldría mal, pero igual aun no decía nada solo se obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sera mejor que no te comportes como si no pasara nada, aquí el mas fuerte aquí soy yo asi puedo someterte para lo que yo desee, y dudo mucho que allas desperdiciado tu pequeña oportunidad de escape por esa razón, no creo que seas lo suficiente mente inteligente para pensar en eso o si-

-Tu mismo lo has dicho cell, no tiene caso que corra, me esconda o intente cualquier tipo de escape, igual me encontraras no quiero darte el gusto de que te diviertas con migo como si solo me tratara de tu juguete dándome falsas esperanzas para que al final me las destruyas en mil pedazos, asi que ya has lo que tengas que hacer y termina rápido con esto como te he dicho no pienso darte el gusto en nada-

Cell mostraba un ligero enojo en su rostro pero en cuestión de unos momentos fue remplazado por una sonrisa, no importaba que pase ella iba a ser lo que él quisiera, de igual manera no tenía prisa de llegar a la perfección ya no había nadie que pudiera ganarle él era el más fuerte de todos, con los guerreros Z muertos ya no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

-Sabes algo mi querida 18, considere por un segundos tu oferta pero eso no sería para nada divertido y creo que ahora tu eres la única diversión que me queda en este planeta antes de que lo destruya así que me tomare mi tiempo para hacer las cosas, así que dime qué te parece la idea de que ahora tendrás que pasar más tiempo con migo, así podre saber cómo hacer las cosas mas divertidas- Ya dicho eso comenzó a reír como un completo maniático, soltó el rostro de 18 pero mantuvo un agarre muy firme es su brazo.

Ahora si que ya de ninguna parte pudo sacar esa fuerza de voluntad para esconder su miedo, ahora paso de miedo a horror, lo ultimo que quería era estar cerca de esa cosa y al pareces hiba muy enserio lo que dijo, abria su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, estaba paralizada, prefería mil veces morir una y otra y otra vez a estar con un monstruo como el, cell noto su reacción y le alegro bastante haber sacado una reacción tan notoria como esa, entonces ya con la mente echa de lo que aria se jiro son soltarla y comenzó a caminar.

La joven androide estaba siendo jalada con una fuerza que por más que intentaba no podía luchar en contra, intento jalonearse sujetarse a lo que fuera que estaba mas cercano de ella con su brazo libre, sabía que era inuil pero igual ya no podía perder más con intentarlo.

-Suéltame no quiero ir contigo, no quiero estar seca de ti, no quiero tener nada que ver con tigo, no sé qué lograras con esto, asi que por favor noo-

Cell sonrió un poco a la reacción que estaba teniendo 18 – asi es mi quería justo eso es lo que quiero, tu desesperación, tu miedo tu lucha, es lo que me mantendrá ocupado por un tiempo, quien sabe a lo mejor y asi logramos conocernos un poco, pero no te preocupes cuando me aburra de esto prometo acabar con tu sufrimiento, pero eso si, lo hare de la manera mas lenta que pueda- Y dicho esto de nuevo rio como un psicópata, poniendo a 18 de los nervios, no le gusto nada de lo que dijo y mucho menos lo ultimo ella no quería ser torturada lentamente, lo único que quería es que todo terminara lo mas rápido posible-

* * *

**Bueno esto es todo, como dije antes perdonen la tardanza, pero no se preocupen, igual si tardo no voy a abandonar la historia, porque se que se siente horrible que dejen de escribir una historia que te gusta, el fic fue un poco corto pero como ya tenia bastante sin actualizar mejor lo subi con el avanece que llevaba. Bye ^.^**

**O casi lo olvidaba, como esta supuesta mente como un universo diferente se me ocurrió matar a todos los guerreros Z o quisas no muajajaja ya las sorpresas aparecerán mientas la historia avance.**


	3. Los juegos comienzan

Gritos y protestas se escuchaban en una parte de la desértica isla, estaba muy claro que 18 no quería ir con ese monstruo y lo peor es que a él parecía divertirle esta situación, ella no tenía idea de que era lo que él tenía pensado hacer y estaba segura de que no quería saberlo tenía que buscar la manera de escapar, estaba muy arrepentida de haberse quedado sentada en espera de lo que el destino le traía y nada bueno fue lo que le llego.

Se forzaba a si misma para no llorar, pero a como iba la situación sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se negaba en dejarlas salir, no podía creer como la vida fue tan injusta tanto con ella como su hermano, primero ser secuestrada, sufrir un sin fin de horrorosas torturas en el laboratorio de Gero para se convertida en androide en contra de su voluntad, olvidar todo su pasado, y ser destinada por culpa del mismo científico a convertirse en la comida de unas de sus espantosas creaciones, definitivamente el destino la odiaba.

Cell estaba caminando prácticamente sin rumbo alguno ni el mismo sabia exactamente a donde ir, pero no pensaba terminar con su entretenimiento tan rápido, honestamente el no sabia exactamente como fue que todo los peleadores de la tierra mas bien conocido como los guerreros Z habían muerto, el se entero por Pikoro que Goku murió por un ataque al corazón lo mismo que había pasado en su linea del tiempo, lo cual lo desconcertó mucho porque el quería pelear con el, el mismo se encargo de matar a pikoro en la isla donde estaba teniendo la pelea con 17, solo por su inútil intervención, a Ten también lo mato en la isla al tratar de interferir para ayuda a escapar a 16 y 18, a Vegeta se los encontró en su camino y este quería una pelea con el que incluso se confió diciendo que lo derrotaría muy fácilmente y aunque tuvieron una pelea algo dura logro derrotarlo (Nota: Como Goku murió, el nunca pudo mostrarle a vegeta la habitación del tiempo Y Trunk nunca llego de nuevo a esta época, una razón, fue el trucks que cell mato para robar su maquina del tiempo), Yamcha y Krilin no los tomo mucho en cuenta ya que los considera demasiado débiles para siquiera darle un pequeño rasguño.

Después de una caminata de unos 20 minutos, a cell le compensaron a irritar los gritos de 18, el aceptaba que le gustaba causar pánico en ella y seria algo que jamas dejaría de gustarte pero ahora si que tantos gritos comenzaban a aturdirlo, al tener un oído tan agudo podía escuchar los sonidos como si se lo estuvieran diciendo un lado de el, entonces se detuvo y si una sola pisca de delicadeza apretó el agarre que tenia en 18 y la jalo de una manera que quedara frente a el.

¨_Sera mejor de dejes de gritar si sabes lo que mejor te conviene_¨-Dijo en un tono serio pero tenebroso.

¨_..._¨ 18 no dijo nada y no quería decir nada, no quería tener ningún tipo de conversación con el, pero si iba a tomar en cuenta lo que el dijo, no quería sacarlo de su quicio y ser golpeada, galoneada, sacudida o torturada de ninguna manera mejor se mordió la lengua se trago sus ganas de seguir gritando y se quedo en silencio.

¨_Parece que has entendido el mensaje eso es bueno para ti, y ya que espesamos a establecer esta pequeña conversación ¿no se te ocurre nada divertido que hacer?_¨- Dice con una pequeña risa al final.

Establecer una conversación sera el, pensó 18, pero no pensaba responder aunque quisiera no podía, el miedo no la dejaba hablar, que agradeciera que podía caminar aunque para eso no es como si tuviera una verdadera opción.

¨_Creo que te acabo de hacer una pregunta o quieres que te la repita de nuevo?¨_- Dice en un tono algo divertido.

¨_no_¨ dijo simplemente ella, habría dicho mas pero no pudo, se sentía tan inferior y humillada jamas pensó que seria sometida de tal manera.

¨_jeje, bueno siendo el caso que tu no sabes que hacer, creo que en los juegos tendré que pensar yo, porque alas atrapadas ya jugamos y al parecer te rendiste, que te parece a las escondidas, tenemos que aprender a sacar nuestro niño interior, aunque de esos yo tengo muchos jeje, pero sera mejor cambiar el lugar porque este comienza a aburrir no crees_¨

Y ya dicho esto tomo vuelo lejos de ahí, 18 solo dio una ultima vista a la isla donde se encontraba su fallecido amigo 16 al cual echaba mucho de menos, ella quería que milagrosamente alguien llegara y la salvara pero sabia que eso era imposible quien podría enfrentarse a un monstruo tan poderoso como cell, pero aun conservaba la esperanza de que alguno de los guerreros de la tierra viniera y lo enfrentara y así tener una pequeña posibilidad de escapar ( lo cual ella desconocía que casi todos habían muerto).

Cell ya había avanzado millones de kilómetros hasta encontrar una pequeña isla tropical, quería que fuera pequeña para así no tener que arriesgarse de que 18 escapara sin darse cuenta y ahora si tener que batallar en encontrarlo o quisas ya no poder encontrarla al ver que ella no emitía ningún signo de energía a no ser que usara alguna técnica que la necesitara, pero igual solo era algo demasiado leve.

Aterrizo en la pequeña isla y solto a 18, la cual casi por reflejo comienza a sobar su brazo ya que el agarre que cell mantenía en ella fue demasiado apretado y comenzaba a sentir menos circulación de sangre en el.

¨_Bien 18 lista para el juego, como dije antes este es solo un pequeño juego de el escondite, pero claro tiene sus reglas, no puedes salir de esta isla y sera mejor que no lo intentes por tu propio bien, ademas yo me daría cuenta porque estaré muy al pendiente de eso, tienes que ocultarte y permanecer así hasta que amanezca, si yo gano tendré mi premio, que podrá ser no se quisas besarte jjajaja, o tal vez otra cosa_¨- dijo cell ahora si que en un tono casi aterrador y psicótico.

Bien ahora 18 si que quedo mas que helada, por supuesto que jamas dejaría que el la besara y no quería pensar que seria la otra cosa, si sus juegos no le estaban gustando ahora le gustaban mucho menos que antes, ahora si que se atraganto y por fin se decidió por hablar.-¨_Y si yo gano?_,¨- claro que no fue mucho pero no estaba de mas preguntar algo que mínimo le convenía un poco, aunque tratan doce de los juegos de cell podría esperarse lo que sea.

¨_Bueno mi querida, si tu ganas obviamente no te aria nada, solo pasaríamos a un juego nuevo_´ Dijo tranquilamente, aunque con su tono de voz y la expresion de su cara era obvio que estaba confiado de que iba a ganar.

¨_Tienes 10 minutos para esconderte, ni un segundo mas y ni uno menos, recuerda hasta el amanecer_¨- y diciendo eso cell, de nuevo 18 salio corriendo, ahora si corrió a como sus piernas se lo permitieron lo cual no fue fácil porque sentía que cairia en cualquier momento, porque con el miedo que sentia era como si sus piernas no le respondían correctamente, pensó en escapar pero sabia que cell se daría cuenta asi que descarto rápido esa opción, ya después de correr tanto calculaba que le quedaban unos 3 minutos para esconderse, y fue cuando encontró un árbol con la parte de abajo hueca solo tenia que pensar rápido con que cubrirlas, entonces rápidamente busco un arbusto que estuviera retirado de su nuevo escondite para arrancarlo y cubrir la entrada, tomo el mas grande que encontró que era casi del tamaño de la altura de un auto pequeño sin perder tiempo, entro al hueco que se creo con las raíces del árbol y coloco el arbusto en la entrada de manera que pareciera que creció ahí y se recargo en la orilla de la pared de lo que parecía ahora una pequeña cueva y ahora solo esperara a que es sol saliera pronto, aunque tenia sus dudas de que cell tuviera palabra.

Faltaban como unas 9 horas para que el sol saliera, era el tiempo suficiente para que el buscara en cada rincón de la isla, el no sabia que hacer cuando la encontrara pero si sabia que seria divertido, cuando dijo que la besaría solo fue para ver su reacción, que fue justo lo que esperaba, aunque no era una tan mala idea quisas si lo hiciera tendría una reacción mas divertida de ella, pero eso lo pensaría bien cuando la encontrara. Ya pasado los 10 minutos fue a buscarla tranquilamente ahora si que tenia tiempo de sobra aunque igual estaría atento a cualquier cosa, no quería que se escapara y tampoco quería perder en su propio juego.

* * *

**OK lo se soy terrible a la hora de actualizar, pero como dije no abandonare la historia, pero se me hace algo complicado actualizar por demasiada falta de tiempo, pero me esforzare lo mas que pueda para no tardar tanto, no se cuando actualice de nuevo pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.**


End file.
